percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwen Collins
Gwen Collins is an Irish-American mortal with a gift of Clear Sight, chosen by Gaea to join her army. After receiving the Mother Earth's powers, she became her artificial demigod daughter and used this title to project respect and fear. Currently, she is a member of The Riders. History Personality Appearance Abilities Martial Arts: Clear Sight: Seismic Sense: Gwen is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, which enables her to perceive surroundings as precisely as normal sight. She is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. * Lie Detection: Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Gwen can lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or not a person is lying. However, these reactions can be suppressed by individuals with great control over their emotions, rendering her unable to tell if a statement is a lie. If one is made to believe what they say is true, false claims will not trigger any physical reaction. Gwen must also be actively on the look for reactions for it to be noticed, so she cannot verify every sentence she hears. Gaea's Powers Terrakinesis: '''Being given part of Gaea's powers, Gwen holds near divine authority over earth, soil and other earth-based materials. Sha has a deep connection with the earth and can control it through her mind and/or hand gestures. The most common technique involves levitating nearby pieces of earth and stone of numerous sizes and propelling them at foes with punching motions. Being the most common element to be found, the earth gives the most variety of usage for either offensive (spikes, bullets, earthquakes), defensive (shields, shelters, tents) and supportive (columns, earth slides, shackles) purposes. * '''Earth Sinking: She can forcibly sink her opponents into the ground, imprisoning them or even suffocating them in earth. * Earthquakes/Fissures: Striking the ground with her feet, fists, or weapons, Gwen can create localized earthquakes or fissures to throw her opponents off-balance.This same process can be used to sculpt a landmass or to slice large chunks of rock clean off a surface to create avalanches or rockfalls. Gwen is also able to make very narrow fissures for precise attacks. * Quicksand Creation: She can turn certain surfaces to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or to create a soft landing for herself should she fall from a height. * Lava Control (limited): Gwen is able to change the phase of the earth she is manipulating, superheating it into lava for more versatility in battle. Applying pressure and changing the phase of the earth, however, takes time to create the sufficient amount of heat so this ability cannot be used consecutively. * Ferrokinesis (limited): Gwen can influence small bits and particles of earth inside metallic objects and use them to move around metal. This ability is very limited and won't work on Blessed Metals and very refined ones, such as platinum. Companions Although being a member of The Riders, Gwen does not have one specific mount. She instead uses her abilities to create sentient golem-like creatures which she uses for travels. Her favorite is a giant Drakon created from rocks. Etymology Gwen is a Welsh given name meaning "white" or "holy". The surname Collins has a variety of likely origins, one of which is Welsh word collen meaning "hazel" or "hazel grove". Trivia * Gwen's birthday, March 20th, marks the first day of spring. ** This makes her astrological sign Pisces. * Her favorite snack is fruit-flavored lolipops. * Gwen is able to sleep in any place: under tables, on tree branches, in a swimming pool, etc. * Her hobbies include meditation, sleeping and martial arts training. Category:Females Category:Children of Gaia Category:Mortals Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:The Riders Category:Villains Category:Joker's Creation Category:Under Construction